Hybrid
Hybrids are a cross-breed of two or more different supernatural species. The term is commonly used to describe a werewolf turned into a vampire due to the fact that they were the first supernatural hybrid to be introduced in the series. However, since the werewolf-vampire hybrid's creation, there have been other cross-breed hybrids revealed in the series' universe, such as witch-vampire hybrids, werewolf-witch hybrids, and, in the rare case of Elizabeth Chamberlain, a witch-werewolf-vampire tribrid. Hybrids possess both the strengths and some of the weaknesses of their parent races, along with powerful attributes unique to themselves alone due to their combined heritage. For werewolf-vampire hybrids, this includes Day Walking and being able to transform into a wolf without the Full Moon's influence. For witch-vampire hybrids, they retain their ability to siphon magic and their own vampirism as a power source for their use in witchcraft; as they did not possess their own magic as humans, this is a skill that makes them powerful. Creation of Werewolf-Vampire Hybrids To become a werewolf-vampire hybrid, a werewolf must have Elizabeth's Blood in their system before they are killed so they can awaken a short time later in transition. Because no regular vampire has ever attempted to use their own blood to turn a werewolf into a hybrid, it is likely that such an attempt would be unsuccessful. After a werewolf dies with Jake's blood in their system, their transformation will be successful only if the wolf completes his/her transition by drinking the blood of a human doppelgänger. It has been proven that tribrid blood is a powerful binding agent similar to doppelgänger blood. This eliminates the need of doppelgänger blood during transition, though only the Tribrid's blood can finish the transition of a new hybrid, thus the hybrid race still depends on a single and rare supernatural creature. Powers and Abilities |-|Tribrid= Elizabeth Chamberlain is the only known werewolf-witch-vampire tribrid known throughout the franchise, and the first hybrid of all three supernatural species, the full extent and limits of Elizabeth's powers are currently unknown. According to Christopher, Elizabeth's werewolf temper and vampire blood would possibly taint her witch side. * Werewolf Gene: Being part werewolf, Elizabeth's body contains the untriggered werewolf gene that provides her with enhanced senses (hearing, sight and smell), aggression, violence and anger. **'Super Senses': Untriggered werewolves are gifted with more sensitive hearing. This power has yet to reach its full potential given that she has not yet activated her werewolf gene or transitioned into a vampire. * Vampire Gene: Being part vampire, Elizabeth's body produces vampire blood which is constantly running through her system, tainted with dark magic. **'Enhanced Healing Factor': Elizabeth can heal from injuries much quicker and more effectively than humans. Her blood was able to heal her mother while in the womb. She was also able to heal herself after she accidentally cut herself on a piece of glass. This power has yet to reach its full potential given that she has not yet activated her werewolf gene or transitioned into a vampire. **'Sire Bond': Elizabeth's blood has the ability to turn werewolves into hybrids so long as they first drink her blood during transition. *'Witch Gene': Being part witch, Elizabeth can channel vast amounts of mystical energy. **'Channeling': Elizabeth has the power to invoke extra forms of energy by focusing on external forces. **'Potion Brewing': Elizabeth has the power to brew and concoct potions, remedies and elixirs that have supernatural properties. **'Spell Casting': Elizabeth has the power to change and control events through the use of incantations and more. **'Divination': Elizabeth has the power to divine future, past, and present events based off extrasensory perception. |-|Werewolf-Witch= *'Channeling': Witch-werewolf hybrids have the power to invoke extra forms of energy by focusing on external forces. *'Potion Brewing': Witch-werewolf hybrids have the power to brew and concoct potions, remedies and elixirs that have supernatural properties. *'Spell Casting': Witch-werewolf hybrids have the power to change and control events through the use of incantations and more. *'Divination': Witch-werewolf hybrids have the power to divine future, past, and present events based off extrasensory perception. *'Super Strength': Witch-werewolf hybrids have the same strength as werewolves and evolved werewolves and are noticeably much stronger than Humans. *'Super Speed': Witch-werewolf hybrids possess the same speed as werewolves and evolved werewolves; they possess this ability both in and out of transformation with an animalistic quickness; Chris was able to duck and dodge Insidious. *'Super Durability': Witch-werewolf hybrids can take far more trauma than humans without nearly as much discomfort or injury, however, not as much as vampires. They can also exert themselves for longer periods without tiring. *'Healing Factor': Witch-werewolf hybrids possess superhuman regenerative abilities, meaning that if they are physically injured, their bodies will heal rapidly. Like Vampires, werewolves can heal from the most grievous of injuries, even in human form, albeit more slowly in comparison to vampires. However, unlike vampires, when a werewolf’s neck is broken, they stay dead. Still, while vampires heal faster than werewolves, werewolves are more difficult to injure. *'Super Senses': Witch-werewolf hybrids have the extremely keen and heightened senses of smell, sight, taste, hearing and touch inherent in all canines. Because they are supernatural and have powers that exceeds their wolf counterparts, they can hear, see, and smell better than that of regular canines. *'Lycanthrope Enhancement': Witch-werewolf hybrids are able to make their eyes glow when angry or threatened, but only for a short amount of time. When a werewolf is furious or forced to defend themselves, their anger increases all their power and abilities for a short period of time, which allows them to access some of their powers to give them an edge. *'Shapeshifting/Transformation Control': During a full moon, they will unwillingly transform from their human forms and into their wolf forms. However, if a female witch-werewolf hybrid is pregnant, they will not turn for nine months as the transformation would kill the baby. *'Werewolf Bite': A witch-werewolf hybrid's venom is extremely lethal to non-original vampires. While an Original vampire cannot die from the venom, they are not wholly immune to the effects of the venom. For non-original vampires, the venom acts as an poison of sorts that will enter the bloodstream and deliver the toxin throughout the body, producing discomfort and weakness. All vampires who are bitten will ultimately develop uncontrollable hunger that progresses to delusions, hallucinations, rabid rage, and dementia. After that point, non-original vampires will finally die, though many are "mercy-killed" before that point. *'Full Moon': A witch-werewolf hybrid's strength, speed, agility, and all their powers are enhanced to their peak during a full moon. *'Immunity to Silver': Witch-werewolf hybrids are immune to magic bonded to silver. Weapons made of silver might wound them, but the wound still heals at supernatural rates and will not be fatal to them. |-|Vampire-Witch= Christopher Chamberlain is the only known vampire-witch hybrid known throughout the franchise. the full extent and limits of Christopher's powers are currently unknown. *'Spell Casting': Christopher has the power to change and control events through the use of incantations and more. *'Super Strength': Christopher has the same strength as that of original vampires and are noticeably much stronger than Humans and will slowly grow stronger with time. *'Super Speed': Christopher possesses the same speed as original vampires; able to accelerate his movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, he appears as vibrating blurs of motion. His reflexes are similarly heightened. Like his strength, his speed increases with age. *'Super Agility': Christopher possesses superhuman agility. He has shown that he can move, jump very high, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. He can jump with his super speed too. These abilities increase with age. *'Super Senses': Christopher possesses extremely keen senses of hearing, sight and smell that far exceed those of humans and werewolves. *'Super Durability': Christopher can take a great amount of physical damage without being slowed down. Even vampires who have been shot with wooden bullets have been seen to continue fighting, as long as they were not shot in the heart, or the head. As they get older they become more powerful. *'Healing Factor': Christopher possesses the ability to recover tissue from any form of physical damage to his body in seconds, but still feel the pain of a wound before it heals. Vampires can snap their bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. *'Immortality': Christopher stops aging once turned. Upon his transformation, he becomes immune to all conventional illness, diseases, viruses and infections, though the exception is cancer, which can only be exacerbated by vampirism. *'Enhanced Emotions': Christopher experiences emotions more powerfully than humans. Emotions like love, joy, and happiness are magnified for vampires, allowing them to live life more intensely. *'Emotional Control': Christopher has the supernatural ability to remove or dull his emotions by "turning off" or "switching off" his humanity which is directly connected to his emotions. Doing so allows him to block out their more negative emotions, such as fear and guilt, allowing him to feed and kill without remorse. *'Mind Compulsion': Christopher has the ability to influence and control thoughts, emotions, and behavior and can alter or erase memories. *'Sire Bond': Although rare among them, sire bonds can be formed when a human is turned with the blood of the vampire whom they had strong human feelings for. *'Telepathy': Christopher has the ability, albeit a weak variant, to enter the minds of others as long as theirs is stronger than him. Normally, this ability works in a tactile fashion and the vampire requires physical contact in order for it to work successfully. Like their physical attributes, their mental strength increases with age. **'Dream Manipulation': Christopher can control dreams and subconscious. He can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapping people in their dream. **'Illusions': Christopher can control dreams and subconscious. He can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapping people in their dream. *'True Face': Christopher's true face is the appearance they are hiding under their normal human face. When their true face is revealed, the sclera of their eyes turns blood-red, dark veins appear under their eyes as the blood pumps forcefully through them, and their canine teeth extend into razor-sharp fangs. Their true face can be revealed whenever they wish, but it will appear against their will whenever they are aroused by the scent of blood, or are feeling intense emotions such as anger, lust, sadness, etc. Their fangs are extremely sharp which gives them the ability to tear into almost any substance (including and especially flesh) and tear off limbs. Their true face will appear for the first time, either while they drink human blood for the first time or shortly afterward. With the fangs come the darkened veins under the eyes as well. Weaknesses |-|Tribrid= * Disbelief: The act of denying or disbelieving in one's potential could cause Elizabeth to inadvertently suppress her magical power. * Distraction: Denying Elizabeth from concentrating or giving full attention to her spells, may render them ineffective. * Emotions: Elizabeth's magic is subject to the influence of her emotional state and may fluctuate according to them when untrained. According to Christoher Chamberlain, strong emotions such as worry and anger can fuel a witch's power while emotions such as fear may prevent a witch from properly accessing their powers. * Mortality: Despite her mystical attributes, Elizabeth is still human and share many of the same weaknesses as non-supernatural beings (e.g. age, decapitation, disease, heart-failure, suffocation, snapped neck, etc.) * Overexertion: The excessive use of magic could lead to disorientation, nose bleeds, unconsciousness, and if taken to the extreme, death. * Unique Physiology: Being born with aspects of all three species, Elizabeth's nature are somewhat at odds with each other. Christopher deduces that without proper guidance, Elizabeth's potential as a firstborn of his family's bloodline will prove destructive and unstable when mingled with vampire blood and werewolf aggression. **'Death': Having been born with vampire blood constantly produced in her system, Elizabeth has the potential for vampirism upon death. **'Murder': Having been born with the werewolf gene, Elizabeth has the potential for lycanthropy when she kills someone. |-|Werewolf-Witch= * Blood Loss: If a witch-werewolf hybrid is severely wounded and bleeds out before they can heal, they can die. * Broken Neck: Breaking a witch-werewolf hybrid's neck will result in instant death. * Decapitation: Decapitation will result in instant death for a witch-werewolf hybrid. * Disbelief: The act of denying or disbelieving in one's potential could cause a witch-werewolf hybrid to inadvertently suppress their magical power. * Distraction: Denying a witch-werewolf from concentrating or giving full attention to their spells, may render them ineffective. * Emotions: A witch-werewolf hybrid's magic is subject to the influence of their emotional state and may fluctuate according to them when untrained. According to Christopher Chamberlain, strong emotions such as worry and anger can fuel a witch's power while emotions such as fear may prevent a witch from properly accessing their powers. * Fire: Fire can presumably kill a witch-werewolf hybrid. It can also hurt them. * Heart Extraction: Ripping a witch-werewolf hybrid's heart out will result in instant death. * Wolfsbane: Due to their werewolf aspect wolfsbane causes a witch-werewolf hybrid to become severely weak and feverish when ingested. Also, If a Witch-werewolf hybrid's skin is exposed to wolfsbane, it will burn them. * Mortality: Witch-werewolf hybrids can die of old age and share many of the same weaknesses as non-supernatural beings (e.g. suffocation). * Overexertion: The excessive use of magic could lead to disorientation, nose bleeds, unconsciousness, and if taken to the extreme, death. * Physical Trauma: Minor physical injuries such as gunshots, stab wounds and broken bones will cause a witch-werewolf hybrid pain and will also slow them down. However, this is only temporary, as they will heal completely within minutes. |-|Witch-Vampire= * Broken Neck: Breaking Christopher's neck will results in his unconsciousness. * Decapitation: Dismembering or removing Christopher's head will result in an instant death. * Desiccation: Being completely drained of blood or the heart stopping will cause Christopher to desiccate due to his vampire side, losing most of his strength and any ability to move. This process can be replicated artificially by magic. * Distraction: Denying Christopher from concentrating or giving full attention to his spells, may render them ineffective. * Emotions: Christopher's magic is subject to the influence of his emotional state and may fluctuate according to him when untrained. Strong emotions such as worry and anger can fuel Christopher's power while emotions such as fear may prevent him from properly accessing his powers. This may be made more intense due to his heightened emotions. * Heart Extraction: Removing Christopher's heart will result in an instant death. * Invitation: Christopher is unable to enter a home without an invitation. * Physical Trauma: Minor physical injuries such as gunshots, stab wounds and broken bones will cause Christopher pain and also slow him down. However, this is momentary as he will heal completely within seconds. It seems physical trauma can hurt Christopher anyway on the body (ex-eye gauging, drowning). * Wood: Stakes can harm and kill Christopher. Unusual Weaknesses Vampire-Witch * Cancer: Although Christopher cannot catch diseases and illnesses such as cancer, if Christopher has active cancer and is turned into a vampire, the effects of the cancer will increase. The regenerative properties of vampire blood will speed up the replication of cancer cells of and exceed normal stages of the condition. Known Hybrids * Elizabeth Chamberlain * Christopher Chamberlain * Charlotte Chamberlain * Rashawn Samedi Known Types of Hybrids * Witch-Vampire - Christopher Chamberlain * Witch-Werewolf-Vampire - Elizabeth Chamberlain * Werewolf-Witch- Charlotte Chamberlain, Rashawn Samedi Appearances Season One